Hände
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Es ist Weihnachten... und Tony ist von Gibbs Händen fasziniert.


**Titel:** Hände

**Originaltitel:** Hands

**Autor:** Xanthe

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Kategorie:** Romantik

**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.

**Inhalt:** Es ist Weihnachten... und Tony ist von Gibbs Händen fasziniert.

**Ü/N: **Okay, alle die meine neuen Fics (speziell "My Immortal" in "Booklet") gelesen haben, wissen, dass es mir um Weihnachten herum und auch danach nicht so gut ging. Darum kommt das letzte Türchen auch verdammt spät.

Teilweise ist dieses Kapitel etwas... vulgär, aber dies liegt daran, dass es aus Tonys Sicht ist und na ja, es ist auch der Stil der Autorin. Hoffe es ist es nicht zu schlimm.

Trotz dieser beiden Sachen wünsch ich viel Spaß mit der Fic. :-)

**Wortanzahl:** 6620 Wörter

**Hände**

"Ich wünschte, ich wüsste warum Vance diese OP für den Heiligabend geplant hat", grummelte Tony als er vier Taschen voller Überwachungsausrüstung in den dritten Stock eines verlassenen Lagerhauses hoch schleppte.

"Er hat es mit Absicht getan um deine Weihnachtspläne zu verderben, DiNozzo", sagte Gibbs ihm, der mit nur einem langen, schmalen, eleganten Kasten in den Händen vor ihm herlief.

"Warum müssen es immer verlassene Lagerhäuser sein?", murmelte Tony, für einen Moment anhalten um einen festeren Griff um einen der Taschen zu bekommen. "Könntest du nicht einmal einen besseren Platz für ein Scharfschützennest auswählen, Boss?", beschwerte er sich. "Vielleicht eins mit weniger Treppen? Oder einem Fahrstuhl?" Gibbs blieb auf den Stufen vor ihm stehen.

"Könnte ich, aber dann könnte ich dich nicht all diese Taschen all diese Stufen hoch tragen lassen, nicht wahr?", fragte er.

"Warum trage *ich* alle Taschen, Boss?", fragte Tony, sein Gesicht verziehen als er wieder anfing die Treppen zu erklimmen.

"Weil ich es sage", erwiderte Gibbs, was wirklich nicht wert war darüber zu streiten, weil fast alles in Tonys Leben so war wie es ist, weil Gibbs es so sagte, und, wenn er ehrlich war, wollte Tony es auch nicht anders.

Er hievte sich auf den obersten Treppenabsatz und sie bahnten sich ihren Weg durch den massiven, leeren, *kalten* Raum, wo sie für wer weiß wie lange stationiert waren. Tony sah sich um. Es war das, was man von einem verlassenen Lagerhaus am Hafen erwartete - zerbrochene Fenster, kein Licht, keine Heizung, rein gar nichts.

"Gibt es hier an diesem Ort überhaupt ein Bad?", fragte er.

"Es gibt einen Eimer", sagte Gibbs und nickte in Richtung der Ecke.

Tony seufzte und begann ihre Ausrüstung auszupacken. Er stellte die Kameras, die Stative und die Laptops auf und blies dann auf seine steifen, eingefrorenen Finger. Gibbs stand an einem der Fenster - er hatte dort die letzte Stunde verbracht, während Tony alles aufgestellt hatte, war von Fenster zu Fenster gegangen und hatte ausgesehen, als ob er den Ausblick genoss. Tony war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er dies nicht tat.

"Hast du bereits deine Position gewählt?", fragte er leise.

"Arbeite daran", sagte Gibbs. "Hier." Er griff nach ihm, legte seine Hand auf Tonys Nacken und zog ihn an sich heran damit dieser vor ihm stand. Seine Hand war warm gegen Tonys kalten Nacken und Tony mochte das Gefühl von ihr, einfach nur da liegend. "Schau - dort wird alles stattfinden.", sagte Gibbs und zeugte auf das Gebäude am Kai weiter unten - so weit weg, dass es aussah wie ein kleiner, grauer Punkt.

"Das ist eine weite Strecke - bist du sicher, dass du es von hier aus schaffst?", fragte Tony. Gibbs Hand bewegte sich von seinem Nacken weg und gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf seinen Hinterkopf.

"Es gibt nichts an meiner Sehkraft über weite Strecke auszusetzen, DiNozzo", sagte Gibbs ihm. Tony grinste, sich etwas wärmer durch den Schlag fühlend. Gibbs Kopfnüsse hatten immer diese Wirkung auf ihn. "Und ich habe diesen Platz ausgewählt, weil es weit genug weg ist, sodass sie nicht wissen werden, dass ich hier bin - aber es erlaubt mir das ganze Gelände einzusehen und den besten Winkel zu nutzen."

"Und du kannst wirklich jemanden von hier aus den Weg räumen - wenn es sein muss?", fragte Tony, sich umdrehend. Sein warmer Atem ließ einen Nebel vor ihm entstehen und vermischte sich mit Gibbs eigenen Atem, al sein Boss ein ironisches, freudloses Grunzen von einem Lachen ausstieß.

"Ja, kann ich", sagte er.

Tony dachte auch, dass er es wahrscheinlich könnte. Er wusste, dass Gibbs damals im Marine Corps ein Scharfschütze gewesen war und er hatte verdammt noch mal sein Können mit einer Handfeuerwaffe aus nächster Nähe gesehen, aber er hatte ihn niemals im Einsatz als Scharfschütze gesehen. Er war fasziniert.

Dies war Vances Operation und der Direktor nahm sie sehr persönlich und ging sicher, dass sein bestes, von ihm ausgewähltes, Personal an Ort und Stelle war, aber er übernahm die Undercoverarbeit selbst und ließ nicht zu, dass sich jemand einmischte. Er hatte darauf bestanden, dass Gibbs die ganze Operation von welchem Aussichtspunkt auch immer er dachte, dass er am besten sei, überwacht. Diese Männer, hinter denen sie her waren, sind allesamt abtrünnige Ex-Marines, harte Jungs, die schon mehr als einmal jemanden getötet hatten um ihre Operation, der Verkauf von Antiquitäten, die sie aus verschiedenen Kriegsgebieten aus aller Welt hatten, zu beschützen. Wenn nichts falsch lief, hatte Gibbs den Befehl zu töten. Sie hatten nur die eine Chance bekommen um dies zu tun.

Gibbs war am vorigen Tag hierher gekommen um sich den Ort anzusehen und sein Scharfschützennest auszuwählen und dann war etwas seltsam Ruhiges und Gelassenes um ihn, als er darin überging seine Arbeit zu tun und sich für die OP vorzubereiten.

Tony setzte sich auf den Boden, seinen Rücken gegen die Wand, seine Arme um seinen Körper geschlungen um sich warm zu halten, und beobachtete dann wie Gibbs mit gekreuzten Beinen vor ihm auf den Boden saß und den langen, eleganten, schwarzen Koffer, den er die Treppe hoch getragen hatte, öffnete.

Innen drin war ein Scharfschützengewehr, glänzend als wäre es frisch poliert. Tony sah schweigend zu als Gibbs die Waffe auseinander nahm und jeden einzelnen Zentimeter von ihr untersuchte, sein Gesicht ein Bild der Konzentration. Tony vermutete, dass die Waffe in bester Ordnung war - Hölle, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Gibbs die Nacht vorher damit verbracht hat die Waffe zu polieren und zu ölen, aber nun tat er alles noch einmal. Tony dachte, dass es vielleicht eine Scharfschützensache war, eine Vor-dem Kampf-Routine, dass den Zweck hatte, zum einen zu versichern, dass die Waffe in Ordnung war, und zum anderen die Nerven beruhigen sollte. Nicht das Gibbs irgendein Anzeichen von Nervosität zeigte als seine Hände sich ruhig und kenntnisreich über die Waffe bewegten. Das Temperament eines Scharfschützen, dachte Tony sich. Das Dasein eines Scharfschütze war alles über das langsame Warten, die Geduld eine Position zu halten und bereit zu sein, und dann der plötzliche, explosive Ausbruch von Action bevor man wieder heimlich in den Schatten verschwindet. Es war darüber den Job zu tun ohne die Hitze des Gefechts zu brauchen oder das Adrenalin eines Kampfes von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Es war über Stille und List und eine tödliche Art von Selbstkontrolle - was mehr oder weniger die personifizierte Art von Mensch ist, die auch Gibbs ist.

Tony starrte Gibbs Hände an als sie an der Waffe arbeiteten, diese Hände, die herum zappelten, wenn sie an einem Handy oder Computer arbeiteten, waren kontrolliert und bewegten sich erfahren über das Gewehr. Er wunderte sich wie erfahren diese Hände gegen nackte Haut gepresst wären und schluckte schwer an diesen Gedanken, so wie er es immer tat. Nicht jetzt, Anthony, sagte er sich streng. Nicht jetzt. Nicht jetzt. Nicht, wenn nur sie beide hier oben sind, ganz alleine und so viele lange, kalte Stunden vor ihnen lagen. Nicht jetzt.

"So, was hast du für Pläne für Weihnachten, Boss?", fragte Tony und versuchte sich verzweifelt abzulenken. Gibbs blickte mit einem zornigen Blick voller Ungeduld zu ihm hoch.

"Sehe ich wie jemand aus der Pläne für Weihnachten macht?", fragte er. Tony zuckte die Achseln.

"Jeder macht Pläne für Weihnachten - selbst, wenn es nur ist, du weißt schon, nichts zu tun." 

"Wenn wir diese OP rechtzeitig beenden, freue ich mich darauf den Tag in meinem Keller zu verbringen, mit meinem Boot und meinem Bourbon", sagte Gibbs ihm. Tony verzog das Gesicht.

"Klingt irgendwie stumpfsinnig, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, dass ich es so sage, Boss", kommentierte er.

Gibbs grinste. "Ruhe und Frieden", sagte er. "Niemand zum erschießen und niemand schießt auf mich. Vielleicht ist das langweilig, aber ich mag den Klang davon."

Tony nickte, den Punkt eingestehend.

"Du?", fragte Gibbs. Tony rutschte unbehaglich hin und her. Er hätte dies kommen sehen sollen. Du kannst nicht fragen und dabei nicht erwarten, dass du im Gegenzug nicht gefragt wirst.

"Ich habe Pläne", sagte er geheimnisvoll und dies hatte er auch. Er hatte einen Stapel DVDs, die auf seinem Couchtisch auf ihn warteten, und sein Kühlschrank war gefüllt mit genug Pizzakartons und Dosenbier um ihn bis Neujahr zu versorgen, wenn es sein muss. "Verdammt ist es kalt hier drinnen", sagte er und blies sich wieder auf seine Finger. Er blickte hoch um zu sehen wie Gibbs ihm einen dieser Blicke gab, die Art, die er jeden Verdächtigen im Verhörzimmer gab, wenn er sie durchschaut hatte, aber ihnen immer noch genug Seil gab um sich selbst aufzuhängen. Gibbs gab ihm ein schiefes, kleines Grinsen und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf und sah wieder auf seine Waffe.

Tony wollte etwas sagen, sich irgendwelche aufwendigen Weihnachtspläne ausdenken, die riesige Mahlzeiten mit Freunden und Familien, Ausflüge, Kinder, Schals, Pullover, Schneebällen, knisternden Feuern, Geschenken und all dieses Zeug, dass die Werbespots im Fernsehen unnachgiebig als das zeigten, worüber es in Weihnachten ging, beinhalten. Gibbs war vielleicht fähig zuzugeben, dass er Weihnachten alleine verbringt, aber Tony konnte es nicht.

"Viele Pläne", murmelte er. "Du weißt schon. Essen, Menschen, Besucher. Pläne."

"Uh huh", sagte Gibbs und schüttelte seinen Kopf als er arbeitete.

Tony stand auf und überprüfte die Überwachungsanlagen, eine Auge auf den Kai da unten behaltend. Überwachung war hier nicht seine primäre Aufgabe - er war die Rückendeckung für Gibbs. McGee und Ziva waren als Überwachung in einem näheren Posten eingeteilt. Er tippte auf sein Funkgerät.

"Hey Leute - irgendwas passiert?", fragte er. Sie lachten als sie antworteten und er beneidete sie um ihren warmen, gemütlichen Außenposten in einem Bürogebäude am Hafen.

"Keine Spur von irgendwas", erwiderte McGee. "Wie ist es oben im Scharfschützennest?"

"Kalt", antwortete Tony gereizt. "Gibbs hat sich offenbar dafür entschieden, weil es strategisch perfekt ist, aber es ist wie das Camping in einer Tiefkühltruhe. Es gibt nicht einmal Stühle", beschwerte er sich und blickte nach hinten zu Gibbs, der einfach nur grinste als seine Finger über das glatte Metall der Waffe strichen.

"Aber du hast Gibbs zum reden", sagte Ziva mit einem Hauch von Schalk in ihrer Stimme. "Das muss dich warm halten."

"Ja. Ha, ha", sagte er ihr säuerlich. "Lasst es mich wissen, wenn irgendwas da unten passiert." Er schaltete das Funkgerät aus, lehnte sich gegen das Fenster und sah hinaus in die kalte, graue Welt da draußen. "Sie sagten, dass es vielleicht später schneit", sagte er Gibbs.

"Hoffe nicht", erwiderte Gibbs, hob seine nun zusammengesetzte Waffe hoch und blickte durch das Visier. "Es würde die Sicht versauen", sagte er auf Antwort zu Tonys fragend erhobener Augenbraue.

"Wirst du fähig sein trotzdem den Schuss zu machen?", fragte Tony besorgt. Gibbs grinste.

"Oh ja", erwiderte er. Es war irgendwas seltsam wärmendes über seine Zuversicht, dachte Tony. Gibbs war nicht ein Mann der anfällig für Selbstzweifel war und das beruhigte Tonys eigene pre-OP Nerven.

Er drehte sich wieder um und sah Gibbs wieder beim arbeiten zu, dankbar für die Chance diesen Mann zu studieren. Er fühlte sich als ob er sein ganzes Leben damit verbringen könnte Gibbs zu studieren - aber normalerweise im Geheimen, wenn Gibbs nicht hin sah. Nun gab es nichts anderes zu tun als Gibbs einfach nur anzusehen als dieser an der verdammten Waffe arbeitete und Tony genoss die Gelegenheit.

Gibbs Finger waren nicht elegant, aber sie waren auch nicht vollkommen pragmatisch, dachte er sich. Sie waren irgendwas anderes, etwas überraschendes. Sie sahen nicht so aus als würden sie zu einem Mann, wie Gibbs es war, gehören. Dies waren Hände, die sich effektiv in Faustkämpfen zusammen ballen können, sie waren Hände, die wütend auf den Tisch während Verhöre schlugen, und es waren Hände, die häufig die Rückseite seines Kopfes schlugen, manchmal hart, manchmal weich, manchmal zornig und manchmal zärtlich. Tony wunderte sich, ob Gibbs wusste, dass er dessen Laune hinter jeden Schlag erkennen konnte, dass er sagen konnte, wenn Gibbs wirklich sauer auf ihn war oder sich über ihn amüsierte oder verärgert war oder... irgendwas anderes, dass er niemals fähig war zu definieren; irgendwas liebes und zärtliches. Er mochte diese Kopfnüsse am liebsten. Diese Hände, die schlagen konnten, konnten auch streicheln... nur einmal, aber er hatte niemals vergessen wie es sich angefühlt hatte als Gibbs Finger sanft die Rückseite seines Kopfes berührt hat und sein Haar glatt gestrichen hat als Lob, wie beim Streicheln eines Hundes. Er wunderte sich, ob Gibbs dies jemals wieder tun würde und wusste, dass er bis zum Ende der Zeit seine beste Arbeit abliefern würde, wenn es die Chance gab, dass er es tun würde.

Trotzdem waren diese Hände nicht rau oder schwielig - sie waren nicht die großen Hände eines harten Kerls von dem er wusste, dass Gibbs es war. Sie waren hart wie das Holz an dem sie so oft hobelten, aber sie waren keine groben Werkzeuge der Zerstörung. Sie waren trügerisch, diese Hände. Sie waren geformt wie die Hände eines Künstlers, die Hände eines Meisters anstatt eines Gesellen oder Soldaten. Sie waren die Hände eines Killers, welche eine Waffe zu einem einwandfreien Zustand streicheln können. Sie waren arbeitende Hände, kreative Hände, geduldige Hände. Sie waren Hände, die wussten wie man das Beste aus Waffen und Holz und... ihm holten.

Er bemerkte, dass diese Hände aufgehört haben zu arbeiten und er schnappte aus seinen Gedanken um zu sehen wie Gibbs blaue Augen ihn mit einer Frage in ihnen anblickten.

"Nur... das ist irgendwie hypnotisierend, Boss", sagte er, schwer schluckend und nickte in Richtung der Pistole. "Dich daran arbeiten sehend."

"Die erste Regel als Dasein von einem Scharfschützen - gehe immer sicher, dass deine Waffe in einwandfreiem Zustand ist", erwiderte Gibbs, diese blauen Augen immer noch suchend. Tony wandte sich ab.

"Werden ein paar Stunden sein", murmelte er.

"Könnte viel länger sein", sagte Gibbs und trat zu ihm um sich zu ihm ans Fenster zu gesellen. Tony konnte die Hitze von ihm fühlen und trat ein bisschen näher, in der Hoffnung Gibbs würde es nicht bemerken. Ihre Hüften berührten sich nun fast und er konnte spüren wie Gibbs Mantel seinen eigenen streifte. Gibbs ließ seine Hände auf der Fensterbank ruhen und Tony fand sich dabei wieder wie er auf die sauberen, ordentlich getrimmten Fingernägel und die breite, flache Ebene von Gibbs Handrücken herunter blickte. Hände, die an Holz und Waffen arbeiteten... Hände, die nach ihm auch gerne an ihm arbeiten konnten.

Gibbs nahm mit seiner Waffe Position ein, den besten Platz auswählend, die Entfernungen überprüfend und dann ließ er sich nieder um zu warten. Es war später Nachmittag und es fing bereits an dunkel zu werden, aber Gibbs hatte ein Nachtsichtsgerät am Gewehr. Tony wünschte sich das er die Art von Geduld hätte, in Deckung zu gehen und zu warten, unbeweglich, klaglos, bereit jeden Augenblick sich am Gefecht zu beteiligen. Er zappelte herum und redete und beschwerte sich und lachte und dachte sich ein dummes Spiels aus um sich zu amüsieren, während Gibbs sich nicht am Spiel beteiligen würde, obwohl Tony bemerkt hat, dass er gelächelt hat über die Absurdität seines Versuches gegen sich selbst zu spielen.

Er mochte es Gibbs zum Lächeln zu bringen. Er wollte einen Finger nehmen, eine Linie über Gibbs Lippen nachziehen und sie nach oben ziehen damit er die ganze Zeit über lächelt, anstatt jedes Lächeln aus ihm herauszuzerren, zögernd, widerwillig und so schwer zu gewinnen. Andererseits, wenn Gibbs sie einfach ausgeben würde, würde er sie vielleicht nicht so sehr lieben. Wenn Gibbs immer lächeln würde, dann würde Tony nicht so hart probieren ihn zu unterhalten und zu amüsieren und er würde nicht diesen berauschenden Sturm voll Befriedigung fühlen, wie er es immer tat, wenn Gibbs endlich nachgab und ihm etwas gab von dem Schimmer eines Grinsen bis zu einem ausgewachsenen Lächeln - Tony würde nehmen was auch immer er kriegen konnte.

Dann plötzlich, gerade als der Schnee, der ihnen versprochen wurde, anfing zu fallen, brach die Hölle los. Tony hörte wie McGee in sein Ohr schrie und er sah durch sein Fernglas um eine Gruppe von Männern weiter unten zu sehen, die Direktor Vance aus dem Gebäude und in Richtung des wartenden Bootes am Kai stießen.

"Oh scheiße - das war nicht Teil des Plans!", zischte Tony. Er blickte hinüber zu Gibbs, der nur da stand und durch das Visier seiner Waffe starrte, seelenruhig. Tony blickte ein weiteres Mal durch sein Fernglas, der Schnee hatte angefangen nun wirklich stark aus dem dunklen, grauen Himmel zu fallen. "Du wirst diesen Schuss niemals schaffen", sagte er. "Du wirst Vance treffen."

"Wenn ich freie Bahn habe, werde ich sie nutzen", sagte Gibbs. "Wenn sie Leon auf das Boot bekommen, werden sie ihm eine Kugel durch seinen Kopf jagen und ihm über das Boot werfen, sobald sie in Sicherheit sind. Er ist nur solange für sie als Geisel wertvoll, während sie auf der Flucht sind."

Tony zog seine Waffe und wartete. Er war nicht wie Gibbs ein Scharfschütze, er war nicht ans Warten gewöhnt und jede Sekunde fühlte sich wie eine Stunde an. Gibbs stand nur da, unbewegt. Tony sah wie einer dieser tödlichen Finger über den Abzug strichen, langsam, zärtlich, den besten Schuss aus der Waffe herausstreichelnd und dann - bang - der Schuss war abgefeuert. Nur einer. Er sah wieder durch sein Fernglas und sah wie Vances Geiselnehmer zu Boden fiel, ein einzelner Punkt in der Mitte seiner Stirn. Neben ihm verfärbte sich der frisch gefallene Schnee rot.

"Scheiße... das war ein verdammt klasse Schuss", pfiff Tony.

"Geh nach unten", befahl Gibbs, aber Tony rannte bereits aus der Tür. Er könnte Ziva und McGee in seinem Ohr schreien hören, aber er konnte nicht verstehen was sie sagten. Er wunderte sich, ob Gibbs weitere Schüsse dort oben tätigte, in seinem Schützennest sitzend, einfach nur einen nach dem anderen von der Gegenseite ausschalten.

Er lief mühelos die Treppe herunter, das Adrenalin machte ihn schnell und die Distanz schien überraschend kurz im Vergleich zu dem Weg nach oben und dann rannte er quer über den Schnee, seine Stiefel rutschten über den glatten Boden. Ein Schuss ertönte und er fühlte wie etwas an seinem Haar vorbeisauste. Er duckte sich und lief dann schneller in die Richtung wo Ziva, McGee und Vance sich wacker gegen die Männer, die sie versuchten zu verhaften, hielten.

Tony sah wie einer der Männer sich von den anderen trennte und in Richtung des Bootes rannte, eine schwere Tasche umklammernd. Er jagte ihm hinterher, sprang auf das Boot, rannte über das Deck... und dann traf ihm etwas hart auf den Hinterkopf und er stürzte zu Boden, seine Waffe flog ihm aus seiner Hand und aus seiner Reichweite als er auf das Deck aufschlug. Sein Angreifer stand über ihn und er stand wieder auf, blinzelnd, benommen und schaffte es einen Schlag zu landen. Der Schnee fiel dicht und schnell, sodass es schwer war etwas zu sehen. Der Himmel über ihm hatte einen seltsamen Farbton aus grau-rosa und alles fühlte sich dumpf und langsam an.

Der Boden des Bootes war rutschig und beide Männer rutschten über ihn. Der Schnee setzte sich auf seine Wimpern und ließ seine Welt verschwimmen. Tony schlug mit seiner Faust gegen den Solarplexus des Banditen und griff die Tasche aus der Hand des Mannes in einer fließenden Bewegung, aber sein Gegner drehte sich um und traf in mit einem wütenden Schlag in die Nieren. Tony schrie und verlor seinen Halt auf dem verschneiten Deck und das nächste was er wusste, war das er durch die Luft flog. Eine Sekunde später hörte er ein Spritzen und fühlte die eisige Umarmung des eiskalten Wasser. Es war so kalt, dass es weh tat und sein ganzer Atem verließ seinen Körper auf einmal. Er war erschöpft, aber er hatte immer noch die Tasche - es war schwer und Tony dachte nicht, dass ein paar antike Artefakte wert waren um zu sterben, egal wie alt sie waren, aber nichtsdestotrotz hing er an ihnen. Gibbs würde nichts anderes erwarten.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, aber das gefrorene Wasser zusammen mit den Schlägen, die er eingesteckt hatte, ließ alles weh tun und er ging unter, einen Schluck Brackwasser schluckend als er es tat.

Er kam wieder hoch um zu sehen wie eine Gestalt durch den Schnee am Kai rannte - dunkler Mantel, vertrautes halbhinkendes Laufen, das überraschend schnell war. Er beobachtete wie die Gestalt Stellung nahm, langsam, ohne Eile und dann fiel ein Schuss. Es gab einen Schrei vom Boot und der Mann, der ihn ins Wasser geschubst hatte, fiel zu Boden. Das Boot neigte sich zur Seite, ohne Steuerung, und schlug gegen den Kai.

Tony schwamm die kurze Strecke zur Seite des Kais, aber alles war dunkel und eisigkalt und seine Arme waren so starr, dass er sie nicht über seinen Kopf heben konnte um sich herauszuheben. Der Schnee fiel auf das Wasser, schmolz in seinem Haar und seinen Wimpern und erschwerte es ihm etwas zu sehen.

Hände. Sie tauchten aus dem dicken, wirbelnden Schnee hervor, direkt vor seinem Gesicht, vertraut und willkommen. Eine von ihnen nahm ihm die Tasche ab und warf sie aufgeweicht auf die Seite des Kais. Die andere blieb wo sie war, einfach nur vor ihm, ausgestreckt um ihm zu helfen. Er schaffte es sie zu ergreifen - sie war warm und stark und zog ihm aus dem Wasser und schleppte ihn keuchend auf die Seite des Kais.

"Hattest du Lust zum schwimmen, DiNozzo?", fragte Gibbs und grinste ihn an. "Schönes Wetter dafür." Tony sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, seine Zähne klapperten. "Hier." Gibbs zog seinen Mantel aus und legte ihn um seine Schulter herum und Tony fühlte sich sofort wärmer. Er roch nach Gibbs, nach Sägemehl und Kaffee und Waffenöl und dem Duft des Mannes. Tony schloss seine Augen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, den Duft tief in seinen gefroren Kern einsaugend.

Es gab eine Säuberungsaktion von der er gnädigerweise entschuldigt war. Die Sanitäter untersuchten ihn und außer einer Beule auf der Rückseite seines Kopfes, eine Prellung am Rücken und ein milder Fall von Unterkühlung, ging es ihm gut.

"Geh nach Hause, wärm dich auf und komm nicht zurück", befahl ihm Gibbs, bevor er sich umdrehte um Vance zu helfen. Tony war glücklich genug genau dies zu tun. Sein Hemd war steif gefroren gegen seinen Körper, so kalt, dass es knisterte als er sich bewegte und kleine Eiskristalle formten sich auf ihm.

Er ging nach Hause und nahm eine lange, heiße Dusche, aber egal wie lange er unter dem Wasser blieb, er schien nicht wieder warm zu werden. Er zog sich eine Jogginghose an, legte sich auf seine Couch, wickelte sich in eine Decke und schlummerte dann ein und träumte von starken, warmen, kreativen Händen, die Weihnachtslieder auf seinem Körper spielten.

Einige Stunden später wachte er abrupt auf. Es war spät, beinahe Mitternacht. Sein Kopf tat weg und er fühlte sich ruhelos und einsam. Er nahm ein paar Schmerztabletten und dachte an Gibbs, an seinem Boot arbeitend, und wollte dort sein. Vielleicht war es der Schlag auf seinen Hinterkopf oder die Kälte des eisigen Wassers hatte sein Gehirn verwirrt, aber er fand sich selbst dabei wieder wie er eine Pizza aufwärmte, einige Bierflaschen aus seinem Kühlschrank holte und dann zu seinem Auto ging. Es schneite immer noch draußen, veränderte die Landschaft von dem Bekannten ins Unbekannte und er zitterte als er durch die stillen, leeren, weißen Straßen fuhr. Er war nicht fähig vollkommen warm zu werden, seitdem er ins Wasser gefallen war.

Das Licht war im Keller an, so wie Tony wusste, das es wäre. Niemals würde Gibbs nach dieser Art von OP direkt ins Bett gehen - er würde bis in die frühen Morgenstunden an dem Boot arbeiten. Tony öffnete die Tür und rannte die Treppe herunter. Gibbs blickte überrascht hoch.

"Bist du krank?", fragte er. "Hat dich der Kerl härter geschlagen als wir gedacht haben?"

"Nö. Dachte nur, du willst vielleicht etwas Pizza", sagte Tony und warf die Schachtel auf die Werkbank.

Gibbs grunzte und nahm ein Stück. Tony nahm zwei und zog sich zurück auf die zweite Stufe von unten um dort zu essen. Er kaute fröhlich und lehnte sich mit seinen Kopf ans Geländer, zusehend wie Gibbs sich gegen das Boot lehnte. Er fühlte sich müde, aber glücklich. Sein Kopf war wie benebelt, aber ihm wurde endlich wieder wärmer, nun da er hier war, in der Nähe von Gibbs. Gibbs trug ein Paar ausgewaschene Bluejeans; alt, abgenutzt und so vertraut, dass sie sich an jede Kontur seines Körpers schmiegte, und ein altes NIS-Sweatshirt, grau, formlos und weich. Der Anblick war so vertraut, dass es Tony beruhigte, ihn so erleichterte wie Gibbs das Boot, an dem er arbeitete, glatt schliff.

Hände. Kreative Hände. Jetzt nicht tödlich, nicht in eine schlagende Faust gekrümmt oder verstohlen um einen Abzug gewunden um einen Todesschuss zu machen, sondern sanft, beruhigend und schmeichelnd, etwas aus dem Nichts erschaffen, rohes Holz in die gekrümmten Balken eines Bootes, dass im Wasser schwimmen kann, verwandeln. Hände des Todes. Hände des Lebens.

Tony beneidete das Holz, beneidete die bloße Fläche, die gestreichelt und so liebevoll von diesen effizienten, zielgerichteten Händen bearbeitet wird. Er beneidete es dafür, dass es der Mittelpunkt von dieser ganzen blauäugigen Aufmerksamkeit war.

"Was ist mit diesen Planen von dir passiert?", fragte Gibbs. "Heiligabend - solltest du nicht woanders sein?"

"1. Weihnachtstag nun", sagte Tony, auf seine Uhr schauend. "Und nein, ich muss nirgendwo sein - es sei denn, du zählst dazu mit einem Stapel DVDs auf meiner Couch zu sitzen. Dachte ich schaue hier vorbei. Beobachte wie du am Boot arbeitest. Mit deinen Händen." Er fühlte sich müde und faul und er dachte, dass die Schmerztabletten ihn vielleicht Dinge sagen ließen, die er nicht sagen sollte.

"Uh huh", sagte Gibbs, blaue Augen blickten zu ihn hoch, und dann zurück auf das Boot.

"Hände", sagte Tony leise.

"Uh huh", grunzte Gibbs, als wenn er irgendwie wusste worüber Tony sprach.

Tony starrte, fasziniert, als diese Hände arbeiteten. Es war hypnotisch, sie beobachten wie sie vor und zurück, vor und zurück arbeiten, das Holz erweichten, es zähmten, es die Gestalt annehmen lassen die Gibbs wollte. Gibbs Hände waren gut in dieser Art Sache.

„Haben es mit mir gemacht", sagte Tony. „Blödes Boot. Vergeudung von Händen", murmelte er, seine Augen schließend. Ihm wurde wärmer, langsam, aber er fror bis auf die Knochen und er fühlte sich innerlich immer noch erfroren. Vielleicht, wenn er hier die ganze Nacht saß, beobachtete wie Gibbs arbeitete, würde er am Morgen wieder warm sein.

Tony blinzelte und fand sich dann dabei wieder wie er in ein Paar blauer Augen sah. Nahe. Viel zu nahe. Gibbs hatte sich still bewegt, verstohlen, so wie der gute Scharfschütze der er war, und nun stand er am Ende der Treppe, direkt vor ihm.

„Gibt es irgendwas anderes wo du meine Hände haben wolltest?", fragte Gibbs und sein Atem war warm auf Tonys Gesicht als er sprach. Tony konnte es nicht mehr verleugnen.

„Ja. Auf mir", flüsterte er.

Tony starrte als eine dieser Hände ihm entgegen kam und er wartete auf den unvermeidlichen Schlag der Ablehnung, aber stattdessen streichelte der Rücken dieser warmen, starken Hand sanft und zärtlich über seine linke Wange. Sein Atem stockte.

Gibbs fuhr mit einem Finger sein Gesicht entlang und fuhr die Konturen seiner Lippen nach. Tony öffnete seinen Mund und saugte den Finger ein. Er dachte, dass er wahrscheinlich schamlos und obszön aussah, aber es war ihm egal. Gibbs berührte ihn... diese Hände, nach denen er sich gesehnt hatte, streichelten sein Gesicht, seinen Mund, sein Haar... Hände. Gibbs Hände. Berührten ihn. Endlich.

Gibbs zog sich zurück und Tony stöhnte vor Frustration auf.

„Nicht hier." Gibbs streckte ihm zum zweiten Mal innerhalb der letzten 24 Stunden seine Hand hin und zum zweiten Mal ergriff Tony sie, ohne Zögern, sie ergreifen wie einen Rettungsanker. „Du bist immer noch kalt", tadelte Gibbs.

„War nicht in der Lage mich aufzuwärmen", erwiderte Tony.

„Ich kenne einen Weg", sagte Gibbs.

Tony grinste, sich innerlich dumm, leichtsinnig und schwindlig fühlend. Gibbs zog ihn auf seine Füße und dann, ohne seine Hand loszulassen, führte er ihn die Treppe hinauf und in den Hauptteil des Hauses. Tony hatte erwartet eine weitere Treppe in Richtung des Schlafzimmers gezogen zu werden, aber stattdessen führte ihn Gibbs zum Wohnzimmer am Ende des Flures.

„Im Schlafzimmer funktioniert die Heizung nicht", sagte er. „Ich hab jedoch vorhin hier ein Feuer angezündet."

Es brannte ein Holzfeuer im Kamin, warm und einladend. Davor war ein großes Schafsfell. Gibbs schob Tony auf den Teppich herunter und ging dann und schürte das Feuer und warf ein paar weitere Holzscheite hinein, sodass es noch heftiger brannte.

"Zieh deine Schuhe und Socken aus", befahl Gibbs als er daran arbeitete und Tony tat wie ihm angewiesen wurde, sich fühlend als wäre er in einem Traum.

Gibbs kehrte auf den Teppich zurück und kniete vor Tony. Er streckte seine Hände aus und fuhr mit ihnen über die Vorderseite von Tonys Sweatshirt, langsam, sehr langsam, inne haltend um jede harte Brustwarze dort zu umkreisen, wo sie aus dem weichen Stoff hervorstachen. Tony schluckte schwer, unfähig seinen Blick von Gibbs abzuwenden.

Gibbs Hände wanderten tiefer, bewusst und gezielt und ergriffen den Saum seines Sweatshirts.

"Arme", sagte er.

Den Befehl folgend, hob Tony seine Arme und Gibbs entfernte das Sweatshirt und schleuderte es auf den Boden. Nun konnte Tony die Hitze des Feuers auf seiner nackten Haut spüren und wie sie ihn erwärmte. Gibbs fuhr mit seinen Händen zu der Front von Tonys Jogginghose und zog an der Kordel.

"Hüften", sagte er.

Genauso zuvorkommend wie vorher, hob Tony seine Hüften hoch und Gibbs zog ihm seine Jogginghose über seine Beine und warf sie zu dem Oberteil seines Jogginganzuges, Tony so nackt zurücklassend.

Gibbs sah ihn für eine lange Zeit an, nahm jeden Zentimeter von ihm in sich auf, sein intensiver Blick wanderte über Tonys Brust, verweilte kurz auf seinen Brustwarzen, die immer noch hart waren, und dann wanderte er herunter zu seinem hartem, schmerzenden Schwanz, der beinahe vertikal stand und seinen Bauch berührte.

Gibbs starrte Tonys Schwanz auf die Art und Weise an wie er es vorher mit seiner Waffe und seinem Boot getan hatte, sein Blick war abschätzend, neugierig und erfüllt mit einem stillen Gefühl der Befriedigung. Tony fragte sich, ob er mochte was er sah und errötete, sich verlegen fühlend so intensiv angestarrt zu werden.

"Ich...", fing er an, unsicher was er sagen wollte - aber es spielte keine Rolle, weil er nicht die Chance bekam es zu sagen.

"Psst." Ein Finger wurde auf seine Lippen gelegt. "Psst... lass mich nun arbeiten", sagte Gibbs. "Dies... dies ist alles mein um daran zu arbeiten. Ich habe Pläne damit."

Seine Hände deuteten auf Tonys Körper, als ob dieser eine Waffe oder ein Boot sei und Tonys Schwanz zuckte anerkennend bei dieser Antwort. Er mochte die Idee, dass diese flachen, tödlichen, kreativen Hände an ihm arbeiteten.

Er lehnte sich zurück als Gibbs sich daran machte zu arbeiten. Nun war er der Fokus dieses intensiven blauäugigen Blickes als Gibbs über ihn ragte und Hände gekonnt über seine nackte Haut fuhren. Gibbs Hände waren warm und langsam fühlte Tony wie die Kälte in der Mitte seines Körpers anfing aufzutauen als diese geschickten Hände an ihm arbeiteten.

Fingerspitzen geisterten über das weiche Fleisch an der Seite seines Halses und eine flache Hand presste sich gegen seinen Bauch. Nägel kitzelten seine Brustwarzen, ließen ihn schreien, heiser, und eine feste Hand wand sich um sein Handgelenk, drückte ihn nieder. Knöchel strichen über seinen inneren Oberschenkel, ihn zwingend aus seinem Mund ein Gewirr aus unzusammenhängende Worten zu entweichen zu lassen und dann glitt ein glitschiger, eindringlicher Finger zwischen seine Pobacken. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran das Gibbs irgendeine Gleitcreme geholt hatte, aber dieser Finger glitt einfach hinein und bald gesellte sich ein weiterer, ebenso glitschiger, hinzu, darum musste er es gemacht haben oder vielleicht nutzte er Handlotion oder irgendwas anderes. Tony war es egal. Nun bewegten sich diese Finger in seinem Körper und fickten ihn langsam.

"Atme", sagte Gibbs und Tony war sich nicht mal bewusst gewesen, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. Er holte tief Luft und eine Sekunde später fühlte er wie sich Lippen gegen seine pressten. Er öffnete sich, nackt und bloßgestellt, und bot seinen Mund Gibbs dar zum Erkunden und seinen Körper damit Gibbs mit ihm arbeiten konnte, auf jede Art die er wollte. Gibbs küsste ihn hart, eine Zunge glitt in seinen Mund in dem Moment als Finger Tonys Arsch fickten. Tonys Schwanz zuckte vor Vergnügen.

"Noch nicht", befahl Gibbs, zog sich zurück und entfernte seinen Finger.

"Bitte...", bettelte Tony.

"Noch nicht", sagte Gibbs unerbittlich und es gab keinen Schatten des Zweifels in seinen Augen, dass Tony ihm gehorchen würde. Er zog ein Kissen vom Sofa, legte es unter Tonys Kopf und dann beugte er sich über ihn und küsste ihn wieder. Sein Körper bedeckte Tonys, seine Jeans kühl und rau gegen Tonys Beine, sein Sweatshirt weich und warm gegen Tonys Brust.

"Ich bin noch nicht mit dir fertig", sagte Gibbs, zog sich wieder zurück und drehte Tony auf seine Vorderseite. Das Feuer fühlte sich warm auf seinem nackten Fleisch an, aber Gibbs fühlte sich noch wärmer an. Gibbs Zunge fuhr über Tonys Nacken und Tony seufzte, sich ausstreckend wie eine zufriedene Katze. Er hörte wie Gibbs seine Kleidung auszog, aber er bewegte sich nicht, sah nicht hinter sich, blieb einfach nur dort wo Gibbs ihn platziert hatte, in der Position in die Gibbs ihn platziert hatte, instinktiv wissend, dass dies die Art war wie Gibbs gerne arbeitete.

"Guter Junge", sagte Gibbs anerkennend und begann dann ernsthaft mit Tonys Rücken zu arbeiten. Nun fühlte Tony die Glückseligkeit warme Haut auf Haut zu spüren, als Gibbs sich über ihn beugte. Er fühlte wie Gibbs Zunge sich einen Weg entlang seiner Wirbelsäule bahnte und schließlich an seinem Arsch endete, und dann zuckte er als eine dieser harten, starken Hände seine Pobacken schlug, sie erwärmte. Tony grinste in sein Kissen und streckte sich sogar noch mehr, Gibbs so den Zugang gewähren, den er beanspruchte, seine Beine öffnend, sodass Gibbs seine zwei Pobacken auseinander ziehen konnte. Gibbs Hände waren fest und beharrlich, kneteten seine linke Pobacke als er zwei Finger hinein schob und ihn wieder weitete.

"Fast da", murmelte er und seine freie Hand bewegte sich über Tonys Körper, ihn berührend und zähmend, während die Finger der anderen Hand sich aus Tonys Arsch rein und raus bewegten, ihn weiteten. Zwei, dann drei, nun vier. Wie groß war Gibbs, fragte sich Tony, wenn er ihn so sehr weiten musste?

Er sehnte sich danach es herauszufinden, aber Gibbs Hände waren verfangen in seinem Haar und hielten seinen Kopf fest, sodass dieser auf dem Kissen ruhte als seine Finger in ihm arbeiteten. Er stieß ein Keuchen der Freude aus als diese Finger seine Prostata fanden.

"Oh scheiße... bitte...", bettelte er, seinen Körper bewegend, sodass sein harter Schwanz gegen das Schafspelz gepresst war, da er die Erlösung brauchte.

"Noch nicht. Ich arbeite immer noch an dir", sagte Gibbs.

Tony seufzte, aber es war eine wunderbare Art von Folter. Dann stieß er ein weiteres Keuchen aus, als Gibbs seine Finger entfernte und ihn wieder auf seinen Rücken drehte. Jetzt waren diese kreativen, talentierten Hände überall auf einmal zugleich, kniffen in seine Brustwarzen, glätteten sein Haar, streichelten seinen Bauch und glitten gekonnt über seine nackte Haut, es nach seinem Willen beugend, sodass es seins war.

Gibbs war der Maestro, von den Tony immer gewusst hatte, dass er es war, genauso ein Experte darin an Tony zu arbeiten wie darin eine Waffe zu polieren oder ein Boot glatt zu schleifen. Diese Finger, die einen Abzug mit solch tödlicher Präzision drückten, konnten auch jedes einzelnes Ende seiner Nerven in seinem Körper zu umwerfenden Höhen der Lust anspannen.

Tony ergab sich Gibbs Händen als sie, unnachgiebig, unerbittlich, auf seiner Haut arbeiteten. Er bestand nur noch aus Gefühle, sein Fleisch, das Instrument an dem Gibbs entschieden hatte mit zu arbeiten, um Musik zu machen, um damit zu spielen.

Wunderschöne Hände streichelten ihn, neckten ihn, zwickten ihn und beruhigten ihn zu gleichermaßen, lockten ihn aus sich heraus und ließen ihn sich gleichzeitig in sich selbst verlieren. Er weinte nun, schluchzte unkontrolliert vor Verlangen als Gibbs sich zwischen seinen Beinen platzierte, ihn weit spreizte und dann in ihn glitt, langsamen Zentimeter für langsamen Zentimeter.

Gibbs Schwanz war groß und schonungslos, verlangte Eintritt, den ihm Tony nur allzu gern gewährte. Er füllte ihn aus, brannte etwas auf den Weg hinein, aber es fühlte sich so gut an als er vollständig in ihm war, ihn gleich bis zum Anschlag hineinstieß, ihn daran hinderten an etwas anderes als an Gibbs zudenken und daran wie Gibbs ihn vollständig ausfüllte.

Schweiß rann in seine Augen, blendete ihn ebenso wie der Schnee früher es getan hatte, und er blinzelte ihn weg. Als sich sein Blick klärte, konnte er sehen wie Gibbs auf ihn herunter lächelte, ihn ansehen auf die Art wie er auch die Waffe und das Boot angesehen hatte - diese beiden anderen Dinge, an denen er es genoss zu arbeiten. Dies war jedoch noch nicht alles - da war noch etwas anderes in Gibbs Gesichtsausdruck als er Tonys Körper für sich beanspruchte, und Tony zwang sich nach seinem Willen zu bewegen und zu seufzen und sich zu ergeben. Da war Stolz, Besitzes, ein Gefühl des Eigentums und etwas so zärtliches, dass es Tony den Atem nahm.

"Du...?", flüsterte er und streckte seine Hand aus um die eine Seite von Gibbs Gesicht zu streicheln. "Ich?", beendete er zusammenhangslos.

"Ja. Ich. Du. Nun psst... psst... psst..."

Tony war nun eine wimmernde Masse aus Gefühlen, sein Körper hob und sank im Gleichklang mit Gibbs langen, langsamen, mühelosen Stößen, und er konnte fühlen wie er ein Crescendo erreichte. Es war dann, in diesem Moment, als Gibbs seine warme, starke Hand um Tonys harten Schwanz wand und seine Finger, erfahren und glitschig, über seine Länge glitt, immer und immer und immer wieder im perfekten Einklang zu seinen Stößen ins Innere.

Es war zu viel für Tony - sein Körper gehört nun jetzt Gibbs um diese wahnsinnig schöne Musik zu spielen wann immer er es wollte. Er bot sich selbst an, bettelnd, keuchend und schreiend, und dann kam er, sich über seinen Bauch und über Gibbs Hand ergießend. Das Gefühl von Gibbs langsamen, bedächtigen Stöße ankerten ihn währenddessen, hielten ihn fest als er sich sicher war, dass er sich verlieren würde.

Der Teppich war weich unter seinen Schultern und das Feuer war warm auf seiner Haut. Gibbs bewegte sich immer noch, über ihn und in ihm, die Flammen ließen Schatten auf seiner blassen Haut tanzen als er hineinstieß, Hüften vor und zurück glitten, genauso kontrolliert und erfahren, während des Sexes wie er es gewesen war als er am Vortag die Waffe in seinem Scharfschützennest abgefeuert hatte. Tony blickte verträumt zu ihm auf, sein eigener Körper war willenlos und erschöpft, beobachtend wie Gibbs ihn ritt. Gibbs schauderte und kam, still, seinen Kopf zurückgeworfen und sein Körper glänzte mit Schweiß. Er blieb für einen Augenblick dort, herunterschauend auf Tony mit einem Ausdruck von Zufriedenheit und den Stolz einen Job gut gemacht zu haben, und dann zog er sich zurück und legte sich neben Tony nieder. Er zog eine Decke von der Couch und schlang sie um sie beide.

"Jetzt warm?", murmelte er, legte eine feste Hand auf Tonys Bauch und zog ihn näher, sodass Tonys Rücken nun gegen seine Brust gepresst da lag, und Tonys Gesäß lag angeschmiegt an seinem Schwanz.

"Mmm", erwiderte Tony vage. Gibbs lachte leise gegen seine Schulter und streichelte sein Haar vorsichtig mit sanften Fingern. Tony griff nach oben, nahm seine Hand und drückte seine Lippen an sie mit einer Art ehrfürchtiger Scheu. "Ich habe nachgedacht", sagte er. "Diese Pläne, die ich für Weihnachten hatte - sie haben sich irgendwie verändert. Ich dachte, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, werde ich den Tag hier verbringen, mit dir. Und deinen Händen"; fügte er hinzu.

Er konnte fühlen wie Gibbs gegen seinen Nacken lachte und es wärmte ihn auf, so wie es dies immer tat, wenn er Gibbs ein Lachen entlocken konnte.

"Das ist in Ordnung für mich, Tony", antwortete Gibbs. "Und für meine Hände."

Ende


End file.
